Modern Day Robin Hoods
by SageK
Summary: A short Monk/Leverage/Psych X-over!


The end of another long day, the end of another long case. Lieutenant Randy Disher closed out the report he was typing up on his computer and glanced around the squad room. The captain was in his office, still talking with Monk and Natalie and the rest of the detectives and officers at nearby desks were busy with their own work.

With a smile, Randy opened the internet browser an entered the address of his favorite blog, Modern Day Robin Hoods. The guy who wrote it KingOfTheGeeks told these great stories about cons and grifts and this band of criminals turned robin hood-esque heroes. They were really fun, even if Monk said there was no way any of the cons could actually work, and Randy had suggested to KOTG that he submit the idea to a studio, cause who wouldn't want to watch a movie about corporate fat cats and corrupt politicians getting what was coming to them.

With input from a fellow fan, , otherwise known as Gus, he'd even made up and submitted a selection of potential cast members for a possible movie. For Nick Xavier, the former PI who worked as the gangs mastermind, he suggested George Clooney. Gus had put in Halle Berry for Sasha Montegue, the exotic grifter who had a long history with Nick. Edward Logan, the teams muscle was a bit of a harder fit, but eventually they'd decided on Josh Holloway. They both agreed on willowy beauty Kiera Knightly for Peyton, thief and entry and egress artist extraordinaire. Adam Harrison, all around genius and hacker without compare, had been the hardest one to pin down, as KOTG tended not to give descriptions of his characters beyond a few mentions of Peyton's blond hair. Finally, Randy had suggested Matthew Gray Gubler, as he was pretty cool for a geek on that show about the FBI profilers.

Randy really wanted to se if KOTG had seen their suggestions and maybe responded. As soon as he logged on to the blog, a message window popped up.

Bguster: Hey Randy.

DontNeedaBadge: Gus! How's it going?

Bguster: Can't complain. Shawn solved our latest case without doing anything too embarrassing, so win!

DontNeedaBadge: Nice! Just wrapped up our case here too. Caught the scumbag red handed with the stolen art, though he insists it wasn't him. Have you heard anything about….?

Bguster: *sigh* They do always insist they were framed, don't they…Not yet, but it's only been a few days

DontNeedaBadge: Still, it'd be nice to hear

KingOfThe Geeks has joined the conversation

KingOfTheGeeks: Matthew Gray Gubler? Seriously, no disrespect but come on!

Harrison is a brother!

Bguster: I knew it!

DontNeedaBadge: No you didn't…

Bguster: Also, just want to say I love your fics! Very creative

DontNeedaBadge: Really, how do you come up with the stuff you write…one of my collegues saw one of the fics and said it'd never work, but still a great read!

KingOfTheGeeks: …Thanks…and yes, the cons would work

Bguster: My co-worker and I agree. In fact, I think he's considering trying some of the scams…which will inevitably end badly

DontNeedaBadge: I don't know, Monk is always right about things. I mean, take today's case. No one else even suspected Bova of art theft, just murders we couldn't prove, then Monk found evidence that led us to most of the paintings and enough to get him on the 3 murders he did!

Bguster: Randy, should you be saying all that? I know the chief here wouldn't like it.

DontNeedaBadge: Maybe not…but you two won't say anything, right?

Bguster: No

KingOfTheGeeks: No…Boya, you say? In San Francisco?

DontNeedABadge: Yeah, why?

KingOfTheGeeks: No reason, just googling…

Bguster: Hey, it almost sounds like the fic you posted earlier today! How the gang set up the bad ass but untouchable killer to take the fall for an art theft…that was in San Francisco, too

DontNeedABadge: What are the odds?

KingOfTheGeeks: Yeah, funny…look, I gotta go, um great suggestions for the cast. Later

KingOfThe Geeks has left the conversation

Bguster: That was weird

DontNeedABadge: Really…Oh, my Captain's coming. See you around the forums!

Bguster: Bye

Randy logged off, closed the internet window, then glanced over to where Monk was standing with the Captain. He wondered….Nah, had to be a coincidence. After all, how could an KingOfTheGeeks know anything about their case…unless….

No, it was just a story…it had to be.


End file.
